Catching Sparks
by MistressKiko
Summary: AU - The reason Shizuo Heiwajima was at a gay club was because of the strange attraction he had toward his male best friend, not because of the ruby-eyed stranger he'd met along the way.  Or so he tried to convince himself.
1. One

**Title: **Catching Sparks**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

Attraction.

Sexual tension.

Both were normal dealings in the life of a healthy twenty-one-year-old male. Sometimes they were good, and sometimes they just made things awkward. Say, if you suddenly experienced those things toward your best friend.

And sometimes they made things _really_ fucking awkward, and _confusing_. Like when you suddenly develop the urge to lean over and kiss your best _male_ friend on the lips when you have been a _straight _man for a good twenty years.

Something just didn't add up, there.

So then you go through phases. First you brush it off as a fluke, then you blame any and all other things, then you start to sweat a bit, and then the inevitable question hovers over your head like a dark cloud.

Are you gay?

The question sounds extremely foreign to your own ears, but the nervous butterflies continue to flutter in your belly whenever he comes around, and you just can't ignore it any longer.

… well, alright, I'll stop avoiding the subject in a round-about matter.

_I_ just couldn't take it any longer. This was territory I never thought I'd cross into.

Literally.

The building in front of me looked in no way off-putting. It was brightly lit, the parking lot was full, and it was located in a good part of town. Though clubs weren't exactly my favorite scene, I wouldn't mind recommending this one to a friend.

..._if _that friend was okay with customers like that guy who just walked in... with make-up caked on his face and a tight belly-shirt showing off his pectorals. Not that there was anything wrong with that guy. In fact, I kinda liked him. He gave me hope, because I wasn't attracted to him.

You couldn't be gay if you weren't attracted to guys, right?

Your best-

Sigh. _My_ best friend had to be some kind of fluke. It was only admiration.

Strong admiration.

Shit.

I had to go through with this, if nothing else, to find peace of mind, didn't I?

… or I could go back home and fall into a deep sleep to rid myself of these nerve-wracking thoughts.

But they'd just be back by tomorrow morning.

As I grumbled to myself, I took that first hesitating step, before strengthening my resolve and hurriedly walking toward the front doors. The building loomed over me in all its neon-brightness, as did the bouncer checking for ID. Not that he was glowing, just that he was a freaking giant. I was in no way short, standing at six-foot-two, so that was saying something. Rather intimidating, as if I wasn't intimidated enough already. The smooth, cool metal of the door handle was slick against my palm when I wrapped my hand around it, using the last bit of courage I had to yank the door open.

It was warm inside. A puff of hot air hit me on my way in, followed quickly by an assaulting aroma of something musky and dare-I-say soothing. It was a dimly lit room, nothing like the bright landscape outside, and man, was it packed. Everywhere I looked, testosterone-filled beings were moving about and chattering happily. Staying against the wall, right next to the front door, I surveyed my surroundings with the utmost care. The place was large. A full bar hovered in the right corner, a dance floor complete with flickering and ever-changing lights was stationed in the middle, and a lounge area was to the left. At the very front of the lounge area was a stage, the one corner of this place that was properly lit, and a single silver pole reflected that light alluringly.

Guys danced on poles too?

With the absurd thought in my head, I quietly made my way to the back of the lounge and sat at one of the small, rounded tables. It felt amazingly awkward being here alone, and even more awkward knowing what I came here to do.

There was no way in Hell I was going to tell any of my friends about these... thoughts, lately. Having a roommate made it entirely too awkward to even look up things online. Even when he wasn't in, I had the paranoid feeling he'd walk in at any moment and question me about things I really did not want to be questioned about.

Not until I knew more about it myself.

So, I decided to come here, to Shinjuku, a good distance away from home so no one knew me. At least I hoped no one I knew would travel out here.

A gay club sounded reasonable enough for me. Just walk in, look around, see if I get turned on, and leave. Easy.

It sounded a lot easier than it actually was.

I was terrified of the outcome.

Not that I'd ever particularly had anything against gays. I just... you know... never thought _I'd _be attracted to guys. And I guess... if I was... it wouldn't be the end of the world.

But if it was true, what was Kadota going to think?

Damn it, I was already getting a headache.

Got to focus on the task.

I set my elbow on the table in front of me, lying my chin in my upturned palm. Just had to lay low, not grab attention, and observe.

The first guy my eyes locked on was sitting three tables down talking with a buddy. Blond hair hung over one of his eyes, of which I couldn't tell the color from here, and a small silver piercing moved with his lip as he talked. His nails were painted a dark color, and his legs were bare due to tiny little shorts I wondered how the Hell he even got into.

He's... okay, I guess. I wasn't really into piercings, and I tended to be attracted to darker hair.

I felt a flush take over my cheeks when Kadota's hair popped into mind and hastily averted my eyes to find another target. They fell on a man dressed in drag, looking like the life of the party over at the bar. I cringed immediately. That dress was not meant for a man's body. And I never liked boisterous people.

New target, looked too young.

New target, too muscular.

New target, that guy I saw walk in earlier. Already established no attraction to him.

New target, not into full beards.

New target, he was okay I guess. Very... suave-looking. If the amount of men trying to grind against him was any proof, others thought so too.

New target, what the fuck was that guy wearing?

I briefly wondered if I'd always been this picky. The thought brought a scowl to my face. After minutes of just browsing, I was already craving alcohol.

Face it. Just the fact that I was here, at a gay club, unperturbed, checking guys out, harboring a secret crush on my very-much-male best friend, had to mean I wasn't exactly straight as an arrow. The problem was, what was I going to do about this newly acquired knowledge? I'd never even seen Kadota going out with someone, granted I'd only known him for a little over two years. Did he date before I met him? He must have. Why did I never ask?

Because I hadn't _cared_ until now.

Ugh.

Though I wanted a drink, the bar seemed too damn far away. Leaving my little safe spot for anything but the exit was discomforting.

Maybe I should just go home. Brood on my own time.

"Hey~"

Just when I made up my mind, I heard a voice approach from the right. On instinct, I tensed. Come on, I was not in a good mood and I had just come to terms with my sexuality; give a guy some time to recover before hitting on him!

Repressing a cringe, I darted my eyes over to observe the culprit.

Okay, so at least it wasn't one of those muscular drag queens.

In fact, this guy's body was very lean, torso hidden by a tight black shirt. Pale skin, a rounded face, short raven locks, muted pink lips turned up in a one-sided smirk, which was all a pretty picture in itself, but those _eyes_. Lightly lined with eyeliner, his irises glowed a beautiful, fiery red.

Those _had _to be contacts.

He stood with his hands loosely placed on the back of the chair across from me, and my eyes stayed glued to the two silver rings on his index fingers before finally rising again.

"Uh... hi?"

It was a pathetic response. I could feel my cheeks grow hot when he raised a brow and chuckled. With agile movements, he pulled the chair out from underneath the table and slipped into the seat.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked in an almost sigh, slumping slightly as he leaned over the table. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Like he was disappointed or something.

_Sorry_ if you didn't find your hook up for tonight.

"Yeah. First and last time," I replied nonchalantly. I hoped he would take the hint and move on.

"Really?" He replied, and I was vexed that _he_ was the one looking irritated, "This is the best club in the area. Good luck finding something better."

The hell was he getting all sentimental over a club about?

"I didn't mean it like that. It's my first time in a... place like this," I said, feeling awkward all over again. Recognition showed on the man's face before a smile melted back on his lips.

"Aaaah, so you're a curious one," he spoke, and my name wasn't Heiwajima Shizuo if his tone hadn't lowered an octave, "Cute."

Something fluttered warily in my chest when those sly eyes locked on my own.

"Don't call me cute," I retorted, managing a glare, "That's insulting."

"So what's the verdict?" He asked, unperturbed. He leaned forward even further as he said this, and I had the uncanny urge to lean back.

"Excuse me?"

"Gay or not?"

"Uh... that's none of your business," I claimed, breaking eye contact.

"And if you are, you a giver or a taker?"

"Giver or tak-" I abruptly stopped talking when the meaning of his words slapped me in the face. I gaped, cheeks on fire. I- I hadn't even thought that far...!

His laughter brought me out of my stupor, and only made me feel more embarrassed. What the hell; what was so amusing!

"It's nothing to get so embarrassed about," he unsuccessfully tried to assure me, until, "Most of us have been there."

In some odd way, the words put me at ease, and peaked my curiosity. I glanced around.

Well of course these guys had been in my place at one point or another. Unless they just knew their preference from the start. I wondered if anybody's situation was the same as my own.

"I... don't know... what I'd be," I spoke lowly, and fidgeted with my fingers in my lap. Topping seemed more natural, and just thinking of... something going _in_ me, well... gaaaaaah I felt like a virgin all over again! "I don't even know if he's gay!"

"Oho, so you have someone in mind~. Tell me what he looks like. I can find you a guy that resembles him if you want to cure this curiosity of yours."

"E- excuse me!"

"Since you're here, I figure you're too chicken to face this guy, so why not test the waters a bit?"

I gaped again.

"... you're very blunt," I stated. He smiled widely.

"Thank you!"

"... it wasn't a compliment."

"You better work on being blunt yourself if you don't want this guy to slip through your fingers," he scolded. I bristled.

… then deflated.

Ugh, what the heck was I doing? What were the chances of Kadota liking guys, anyway? This was stupid. I shouldn't have even come.

Suddenly, the music everyone danced to died down, and then place began buzzing with excitement. I looked up to see the entire club's population moving toward the lounge side, getting as close to the stage as possible.

Those scarlet eyes lit up and he hastily stood. For a moment, I thought he was going to leave me, but instead, he lifted his chair and brought it on my side, sitting closer than I wanted.

"What-"

"Ha, if you're still questioning your sexuality, this show is gonna make you aware really quick," he said excitedly, pointing to the stage. I raised a brow and turned my eyes toward the silver pole, "Kind of disappointing to be this far back, though."

I frowned.

"Then go up there."

He either didn't hear me or was completely ignoring me. I didn't have time to ponder the thought before a booming voice sounded through the speakers.

"Gentlemen and men! Because we all know some of you aren't gentle~"

My eyes widened, and I hate to admit I blushed when there were husky chuckles and low murmurs throughout the crowd. W-what kind of a cheesy introduction was that!

I jumped when he leaned toward me.

"Would you be a gentle one-"

"Shut up," I retorted, pushing him away.

"We now present Takeshi and Kaburaki!" The voice from the loud speaker boomed. The crowd went into an uproar as sensuous music began bleeding from the speakers.

I glanced at the man next to me warily. He caught my eye, grinned, and pointed to the stage. The music was catchy, and loud enough to make the place vibrate. I shifted a bit in my seat, stilling when two guys appeared from behind the curtain. One wore leather pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, with a mesh top and leather bands around his wrists. The other was surely supposed to be an officer, hat and everything, but no officer I knew would wear _that_ little. Definitely a cop-is-tempted-by-bad-boy get up.

I couldn't fucking believe I was watching this.

It was a game of seduction. The bad boy did some work on the pole, with moves that should be illegal, and how the fuck could he even twist his body like that! After that show, the cop relented, and they danced up there for all to see. More like ground and touched and discarded even more clothing until they were tonguing each other.

Oh my God.

The crowd in front was throwing up various amounts of money. I wouldn't have noticed if the bad boy hadn't taken extra measures to bend down _that _slowly and showcase his ass to pick some of it up.

With my eyes devouring the show, I was completely unprepared for the shock of pleasure that coursed through my body.

With wide eyes, I looked down. There was a _hand _working between my legs. For a second, I stared in shock, mouth open dumbly at the dull friction against my hard length. When the fuck did I get hard? And what the-

"What are you doing?" I hissed, grabbing hold of his arm. The ruby-eyed man was smirking.

"Looks like we have our verdict!" He exclaimed, stilling his hand but not removing it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Don't touch me!" I warned, pushing his arm away. He pouted a little.

"So loyal. I'm kinda jealous," he replied, clicking his tongue, "So are you gonna have the guts to go for this guy now?"

Actually tell Kadota...?

Insecurity still wracked my body. And I was in no mood to think about such serious things when my lower half was burning. I tried to avoid looking up at the stage at all costs, willing to make the little problem go away. There was no way I would stoop to jerking off in a public bathroom. Especially not in this place. That was a scary thought.

"Dunno," I answered easily, quickly trying to change the subject, "How did you.. well, realize you were attracted to guys?"

He looked surprised at the abrupt change of subject. Then that trademark smirk melted back on his lips.

"My my, could the blond hunk be getting interested in me~?"

I blinked.

"... it was just a question!" I retorted, feeling oddly embarrassed, "And _hunk_?"

"Well yeah, you're pretty easy on the eyes. I wouldn't have come over here if you weren't," he responded as if it were the most logical thing in the world. I had trouble determining if I should be happy about that comment or not.

"Very shallow of you," I commented dryly.

"Please. No one falls in love with your personality at first sight," he replied, rolling his eyes, "And to answer your question, I realized in junior high."

"... that's young."

"It's what Seven Minutes In Heaven was created for," he said with a chuckle.

Seven minutes in heaven, hm? I would have been mortified to get stuck in a closet with another guy at that age.

"... so is it the same?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I _assumed_ it would be, but...

"Hm?" He replied.

"Kissing a guy. Wasn't it strange?"

His grin widened.

"It was fucking hot," he said, blunt as always, "You're asking if it's the same as kissing a girl? Sorta kinda."

Well that was vague. I continued to stare in search of an answer. He chuckled under his breath and leaned against the table.

"It's more or less the same. A man's kiss tends to be more... demanding."

I pondered this for a moment.

"Even the taker's?" I asked.

He blinked before laughing out loud. I blushed for the millionth time that night. My god, just how dumb did I sound? He could at least have the decency to not _laugh _at me, the fucking jerk...

"Haha... hmm," he finished his laughter, lips pulled up into a smile and eyes twinkling mirthfully underneath the ever-changing lights. He tapped a finger against his chin, still grinning, facing toward the stage. His eyes shifted to me before speaking again, "That's not really something I can explain."

Oh.

Hm.

Frowning, I looked out at the dance floor. I was pondering other questions I could possibly ask, when movement caught the corner of my eye. When I turned back to my companion, he was suddenly standing and moving closer.

"Wha-"

"You tell me," he spoke slyly, and I watched with a timid fascination when one hand encircled my head and threaded through my hair as he leaned down closer.

I tensed when his lips met my own.

What the fuc- who just kisses someone like thi- did that mean he was a take- this is weir- um- okay, the answer was yes...

Those lips were most definitely demanding, twisting and coaxing my own into play despite the alarms going off in the back of my mind. This was so _not_ what I came here for. But the lingering taste of something sweet... like strawberries and alcohol; I'd always had a damn big sweet tooth… got addicting fast, and then something strong and wet slipped out and traced itself along my upper lip.

I placed an uncertain hand on his hip and opened my mouth, capturing his tongue and gently sucking on it. My body shivered at the short, breathy moan the move evoked from him. That voice was deep and guttural. It didn't belong to a woman at all. I continued meeting his lips once, twice, thrice, anyway.

It was he who pulled away, breathing gently against my lips. I watched his eyelids raise to reveal those scarlet irises again, and he grinned, "... maybe not so loyal after all."

I sent him a halfhearted glare.

"It's not like Kadota and I are a couple," I muttered, face heating inch by inch as the reality of kissing a random guy in a public place seeped into my mind. I was then _extremely_ glad I wasn't in Ikebukuro, "You're right. Not too different."

"Aw, so it wasn't a toe-curling, life-changing kiss?" He asked, faking disappointment. The sides of my lips inched upward.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Hmph. Oh well, I knew you'd be a good kisser."

"... I am?"

"Haha! Go lay one on this crush of yours and then come back to tell me," he challenged, with a quick wriggle of his eyebrows, "Or you can just stay here."

He stared at me to make his point before finally backing down and returning to his seat.

I swallowed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink," he continued, throwing a thumb over his shoulder at the bar, "You want something?"

"... I didn't bring any extra cash."

"Who goes to a club without cash?"

"A guy who planned on staying for less than thirty minutes."

"Hahaha, whatever. It's on the house!" He claimed, standing up. I watched as he weaved his way into the crowd. I realized just before he disappeared into the throng of people once again littering the dance floor that I had been staring at his ass.

Fuck.

I shifted uncomfortably, in more ways than one. What the hell was this? There was no reason for me to stay here. It was foreign and way too hot. And I only came here for Kadota, definitely not to get attracted to _another_ guy.

Did I even just _consider_ that?

It wasn't my fault he had gorgeous eyes or that he reached over and...

Fuck this.

This was getting too weird.

Swiftly, I stood from my seat and made my way to the front doors. Just before leaving, I glanced back at the bar. The ruby-eyed man was leaning over the counter top, facing away from the front doors. It looked like he was in some sort of conversation with the bartender.

I frowned, and slipped out.

* * *

_*Takeshi and Kaburaki are names from the amazing visual novel, Ever 17. They were used in here as a joke for Mitsuno, because this fic is for her birthday coming up on March 17th :3 Hope you like it so far, hun!_

_Still pending on my next major project. _

_Another note: I Americanized this, I know, rofl. Clubs aren't exactly like this in Japan. 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' isn't really known in Japan either. Roll with it *cough  
_


	2. Two

**Title: **Catching Sparks**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

I hadn't even gotten his name.

I realized this just two days after the fact. Then again, he hadn't gotten mine either. Weird, random thoughts had been invading my mind since I left the club that night. They ranged from wondering what he did for a living all the way to the obscene question of what could have possibly happened if I stayed there.

That was pretty normal, right? I mean, if you enter an uncomfortable and new situation like that, it would stick in your mind for a while. Not to mention curiosity was supposed to build when you discovered something new about yourself.

… but...

I jolted when something hit me on the forehead. Focusing on what was in front of me, I saw Kadota leaning over the table holding a stack of papers he had surely just hit me with.

"I'm not doing this report alone, you know," Kadota spoke, raising an eyebrow. I cursed under my breath and quickly repositioned my pencil where I had left off writing.

"Sorry," I muttered. Kadota sighed and leaned back to his side of the table.

"You've been out of it lately. Something up?" Kadota inquired. I willed my cheeks from turning a bright red.

The thought of admitting this to him still horrified me.

It horrified me even more that my mind had been filled with nothing but those damn ruby eyes instead of the man sitting across from me! Kadota was the start of all of this. He was my best friend, someone I knew well and could consider dating. I didn't know anything about the guy from the club, not even his name! It was ridiculous!

"Well..."

I started, but then stopped. I really didn't know how to put this. How could this be addressed in a round-about way?

"... have you dated anyone?"

"Ha?"

"I've never seen you with anyone..."

I hoped that didn't sound too weird. Kadota merely raised a brow.

"Uh, yeah, I've dated a few girls. I decided to focus on college for awhile," Kadota responded. Girls, of course. "Is _that_ why you've been all weird?" I tensed, momentarily petrified. "Wait, are you about to turn me into a love counselor?"

He eyed me suspiciously. I was just happy that he seemed clueless about the feelings I had for him.

…

Should one be happy when the object of their affections doesn't return the sentiment?

… the feelings I _had_ for him?

It _was_ him, damn it! Everything was for him! I would have never gone to that stupid club if it wasn't for him, and I definitely never would have met that guy..!

Why did everything come back to that guy?

"Uh... if you seriously want me to hear you out, I will."

".. what?"

".. you looked really angry there for a second."

"..."

Fuck.

"Just.. frustrated," I sighed, once again positioning my pencil on the page, "Forget I said anything. We need to finish this project."

* * *

I couldn't believe I was once again standing outside of this club.

In front of me was the same sight from four days ago. The backdrop was slightly different, because storms had invaded the area since yesterday and cast a ceiling of dark clouds over Tokyo, but those bright lights continued to shine. If I wasn't mistaken, the bouncer at the door was even the very same one who had let me in before.

That didn't assure me the crimson-eyed guy would be here again, though. Hell, for all I knew, he might never come back to this club!

Well, maybe it was just me being hopeful, but I somehow found that unlikely. If the little attitude he pulled when he thought I was speaking bad about this club said anything, he would be back.

What would he say? I mean... I just up and left on him that night.

There was only one way to find out.

Holding my breath, I gave over my ID and was allowed back into the dimly lit dance party. This time, I didn't loiter by the wall, but went straight to the same table. Some song with deep bass was stirring throngs of people to move and sway out on the dance floor. People were over at the bar chatting and drinking, and a few men sitting close together in the lounge.

No slim brunette with scarlet eyes, though.

I absentmindedly tapped at the red tablecloth. This was just going to be boring and a waste of time if I didn't get to see him-

"Hey there."

For a split second, my heart jumped, but in the next, I realized that was not his voice.

I turned to come face to face with that blond with the lip ring I had noticed last time. What a coincidence. But that wasn't important right now, because this little blond was definitely looking me over.

"Hi... I'm actually waiting for someone," I spoke with a nervous laugh. I was just a tad bit sorry when disappointment crossed his features. He took it well, though, and bid me a quick good-bye.

Then I realized I had practically just acted like I was taken and wanted to slam my face on the table.

Instead, I waited, antsy the entire time. I didn't want anymore awkward pick-up attempts.

Then the music died and people started heading over to the lounge side. I realized a show was about to start, and blushed upon remembering the last show I'd seen. More specifically what happened _during_ that show. But hell, there was no way I would find him if everyone was crowding over in one spot.

An introductory began over the intercom. I looked over at the front door with a frown.

Should I go?

Would I come back again?

"..-r Izaya!"

When the crowd went wild, I turned back toward the stage.

And lost the ability to breathe.

Holy fuck- it was _him_! On stage! In.. in.. well, hardly anything. Just blue jean shorts and some kind of oil that made his body gleam in the lights. His pale skin was gorgeous.

I snapped my jaw shut and glanced around me like a child stealing a cookie before drinking in his form again. He moved forward, purposefully swaying those hips I'm sure, and slid one hand around the pole before a sensuous beat flowed out of the speakers. His body moved in tune with the beat, lean muscles rippling and crimson eyes in a half-mast leer. It was when he wrapped a slim leg around the pole and twirled around it, almost dropping to the ground before using both hands to ever-so-slowly arched his body back upward and pin his chest to the pole seductively, that I really, _really_ wished I was that pole.

I briefly wondered how the hell I went so long without noticing men. Then all I could focus on were those damn hypnotizing hips and those long fingers pulling down the zipper of his shorts. My eyes shamelessly stayed there for a while, even when those hands left, before straying back up to his face.

My muscles jumped when I met his eyes. Never missing a beat, he stared straight back at me for a suffocating few seconds, and then focused on the crowd closer to him, throwing money up at him.

It was almost discomforting.

I wondered what he thought when he saw me.

He never looked my way again, just continued his teasing movements and lewd expressions until the music faded. He smirked at the end, giving a wave to the crowd with those blue jean shorts loose and threatening to fall off his slim hips any moment. I was a little disappointed they didn't.

Just when I thought he would walk offstage, the loud speaker boomed again.

"Our lucky number tonight is.. twenty-six!" The speakers announced. Some man in the crowd shouted and held up a piece of paper straight over his head.

What did that mean?

The ruby-eyed man walked offstage and toward Number 26. Some of the crowd dispersed, going back to the bar and dance floor, but many people still stuck around the lounge area.

My eyes widened when Ruby-Eyes sat on Number 26's lap and started.. well.. dancing, but that was very intimate dancing!

A lap dance.

Damn that guy was lucky. Where were these numbers? I would have-

Er..

I blushed at the thought of Ruby-Eyes in my lap, rolling not unlike the waves on a beach as he was so flawlessly doing over there. I should really stop getting jealous of other guys and poles. I don't think it's healthy.

Finally, Ruby-Eyes detached himself, but to my disappointment, disappeared somewhere backstage. I sighed, and once again glanced at the front door.

What was I doing?

It was a question I was asking myself way too often lately.

Heck, what was _he_ doing? Did he work here? I guess he had to if he was up on stage like that. It made more sense now, that he'd be more protective about this place.

I caught the eye of another guy glancing my way and quickly looked away. My resolve started to crack and the gravitational pull to the front door grew stronger with each passing second.

So he was hot. There were tons of people in the world who were attractive.

"_Please. No one falls in love with your personality at first sight."_

Remembering his words, I scowl. Because they were true, and made me realize that I really did _want_ to get to know that personality. I didn't exactly know why. He seemed very blunt, social, and open, the opposite of myself.

I guessed that cliché 'opposites attract' was really true.

My view of the cotton red tablecloth was suddenly obstructed by a glass with a dark cream-colored liquid inside, accompanied by a hand wrapped around the middle of it.

"The drink I owed you," said a voice I immediately recognized. I stared in surprise as Ruby-Eyes let go of the glass and took a seat next to me, sipping on his own drink. He was still in those blue jean shorts, but they were now buttoned securely and a tight black t-shirt hid his upper half. He looked at me and smirked around his straw, "So did I scare you off last time or do you normally sneak out on people like that?"

I fought a blush and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I replied.

"'Yeah' as in yeah I scared you?"

"Wha- no! Er..." I fumbled. It was true that I was a little freaked out before, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. I mean, I was _happy_ he was over here-

"Enjoy the show?" He pressed on, wrapping his lips around his straw and sucking.

I tore my gaze away and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know you worked here," I answered, effectively avoiding any embarrassing conversation. I glanced curiously down at the drink he placed in front of me, wondering what it was, "What is this?"

"It's a White Russian. Ever had one?" He asked, to which I shook my head, "Give it a shot."

I lifted the glass and tilted it at my lips. It was a sweet, coffee-like flavor, and burned gently down my throat.

"'sgood," I commented.

"Hokuto over there makes some of the best mixes," he replied, gesturing toward the bar, "So, was I just so amazing that you had to come see me again?"

Kind of. Yeah.

But I wasn't going to admit that.

"I talked with that guy.. Kadota," I replied instead, running my fingers over the glass. It was already perspiring from the ice in the drink.

"Just talked? I don't get the juicy details?" He asked, leaning forward. I grinned.

"There are no 'juicy details'," I assured, the grin slowly fading into a frown when I remembered the little talk between Kadota and I, " I didn't even confess."

He stared at me, his nose eventually scrunching up rather cutely.

"... please don't tell me you're one of those flighty types," he said in a deadpanned voice. I raised a brow.

"Huh?"

He swung his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I'm gay! Oh wait, no I'm not! Maybe on Tuesdays," he spoke rather animatedly. I bristled.

"I know I'm gay!" I exclaimed.

Maybe a little too loudly.

"Say it loud and proud, honey!" One of the cross-dressers nearby yelled, getting laughs from his buddies.

My face burned.

My companion snorted and started laughing. I managed a halfhearted glare.

"So what_ did_ happen, then?" He chuckled, stirring his drink with his straw. I briefly struggled for the answer.

"Maybe the crush... wasn't much after all. I think I made a big deal out of it because he was the first guy I was attracted to."

"Hmm. So your first love came to a crashing halt and you decided to come to a gay club? Doesn't seem like your scene."

"A crush is not _love_," I replied quickly, "And you don't even know me. I could go to clubs weekly."

"I don't think a person who was used to this atmosphere would sit in the very back looking all doe-eyed," he retorted.

"I wasn't sure I was attracted to men, of course I'd be uncomfortable at _this_ club."

"I can read people fairly well, I'd say. This is not your scene."

The way he said it, with so much confidence, made me give in.

"... you're right, it's not."

He smirked.

"See? So why come back?"

He wasn't going to drop this, was he?

"You said yourself that I should test the waters, right?"

"But you already know you're attracted to guys now."

"Doesn't mean I've had any experience with them besides-" I stopped, somewhat embarrassed. His smirk widened and I knew he knew I was talking about the kiss.

"There may be little differences, but don't go treating guys like they're aliens or something. In the end, it's just a matter of if you like being with them or not," he responded, shrugging and sipping at his drink again. There was a short silence between us afterward, though it was in no way awkward. I let the words sink in and moved on.

"What was that thing earlier? About a number?"

"Oh, the free lap dance thing? Haha, our stage performers rotate every Friday and customers can get numbers up by the bar if they want to."

"Free? You're saying you usually charge?"

"Mm, not charge, per say. We always love tips, though," he replied with a short laugh, "Thing is, lap dances aren't required around here. If someone asks, we make the ultimate decision. This number thing just guarantees one."

I took another sip of my drink, observing him silently.

"How long have you worked here?"

"It's going to be a year in around three weeks."

"And you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. I meet a lot of interesting people," he answered, leaning back in his chair, "You never answered, by the way. Did you enjoy the show?"

Damn him, always directing the conversation where he wanted it to be. I needed to change this around.

"The whole cop and bad boy act? Sure," I replied, grinning when his eyes narrowed playfully.

"_Tonight's_ show."

"Oh, that. Eh," I shrugged, though the smile never left my face. He leaned forward again, setting his chin in his palm, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hm. I find that hard to believe."

Egotistical, much?

But that flirty gaze of his was pulling me in. I had a giddy urge to continue this power struggle.

Leaning forward, I copied his pose.

"Too bad."

"It really is too bad," he sighed, pointedly looking away, "And here I thought after you turned down the hot little blond, but let me sit here, I had a chance."

I forgot to breathe for a second.

He _saw_ that! Then.. he saw me here before the show?

He glanced back at me, and a grin grew. I tried to recollect myself, wondering what on earth I was going to say to _that_..! I cleared my throat.

"You came with a free drink. Who'd turn down the possibility of getting free stuff?" I responded, and was incredibly happy when he looked surprised.

He dragged his chin off his palm and lowered his head, a laugh falling from his lips.

"Touche," he replied, grabbing hold of his drink and sucking on his straw. There was a soft racket as he slurped up the remnants of his alcohol, "But I still know I'm sexy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you just agree?"

"No."

"You did."

"How much are the drinks here anyway?"

"Don't change the subject."

"What, are we going to sit here talking about your sexiness all night?"

"You just admitted it again."

"If you want to hear that I came back here to talk to you, I did," I admitted in a sigh that was still meant to be playful, but I felt embarrassed saying it aloud.

"... I just wanted to hear you admit I'm hot, but hey, that works too," he replied with a chuckle, "And now that we've established that, want to dance?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I looked from his face, to the dance floor, and back to his face, before shaking my head in refusal.

"I don't dance," I answered simply.

"Oh come on, I'll make sure none of these guys tries to grind up against you. Unless you want them too," he replied deviously.

"It's not even about that. I don't have an ounce of rhythm in my body," I replied, still shaking my head. There was no fucking way I was going to shame myself out there.

"Everybody has rhythm."

"Not me. If you want to dance, by all means, go."

"Gonna watch me?"

"Maybe."

Hell yes.

"Hmmm," he hummed, looking thoughtful. Then he rose from his seat, eyes locked on my own in the most exciting way, as he moved around the table. I had to swallow when he bent down in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "If I can't dance with you, why don't I dance for you?"

I stared.

He didn't mea-

When he opened his legs and sank down onto my own legs, I realized he most definitely _did_ mean what I was thinking!

"Uh..." My response was entirely incoherent, because he was way too close and I felt the heat of those exposed thighs seeping into my legs. His elbows rested gently on my shoulders, the fingers behind my head brushing patterns in the hair at the nape of my neck. I tensed every time one of those fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin under my scalp.

"Hm?" He pressed, tilting his head to the side. The sharp look in his eyes proved his act of innocence completely void.

"... I wouldn't mi-" I stopped my agreement, however. In the midst of admitting that, I had looked away from him, and noticed people a few tables away looking over and smirking like they were about to get a free show.

My face burned again, and I hastily grabbed hold of one of his arms.

"Not here," I replied. He straightened his head and looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"People are _staring_," I emphasized, darting my eyes around.

"... you're that self-conscious?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. I stubbornly glared at him. He sighed and made to get off my lap.

Something about that sigh made my chest itch.

I quickly grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"It's not that I don't want to," I said quickly. He looked down at my hand holding his sleeve before turning away. I momentarily felt my chest constrict. Damn it, I just didn't want all those eyes on me; I didn't intend to make him lose interest!

"Come with me," he said suddenly, turning around to face me with a mysterious little smile adorning his lips. In a quick movement, he yanked his sleeve from my hand and then grabbed that hand within his own.

* * *

_Weee, part two :3 Hard at work on part 3!_

_To all of you who mentioned my unfinished stories: If you look at my profile, you'll notice I have now discontinued Blind and Blurry. Sorry, but I really don't see myself ever going back to them. However, I always love my reviews, so I will keep those stories up. Not Quite Dancing In The Rain is still active._

_I fixed Izaya's name popping up, I'm so sorry Dx My fingers just want to type his name, man, if you see any more instances of this, please tell me asap!_

_I'M GOING TO NEW YORK FOR A WEEK :DDD In other words, after I get this story finished, I won't be writing for at least a week._


	3. Three

**Title: **Catching Sparks**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

"What..?" I questioned, allowing him to drag me out of my seat and around the throng of dancing bodies. For a moment, I was afraid he was going to force me to dance, but relaxed when we passed the dance floor and walked up to the bar.

"Hey Hokuto, give me the key to the hallway," Ruby-Eyes shouted over the music. Many people sitting at the bar turned to look at us newcomers. Said bartender raised a brow and turned his eyes to me suspiciously.

What? Hey, buddy, I had no idea what was going on here. All I knew was that a hand was still locked together with my own, and I was pretty content to let him drag me here and there if it stayed this way.

… I sounded like a fifteen-year-old girl. Not sure how I felt about that.

Fuck it; I liked it.

"Who's he?" This Hokuto person asked. It made me realize I hadn't even given my name. … I still didn't know his name either!

"No interrogations; hand over the key," Ruby-Eyes said bluntly. I was hit with the urge to know his name so I could stop with the ridiculous nickname, though his eyes were most certainly unique.

Hokuto rolled his eyes dramatically and dipped underneath the counter.

"Key?" I bent my head and whispered in his ear. I caught a faint hint of his shampoo, and the clean smell intensified as he craned his head around and stood on tip toes to reach my ear.

"You wanted some privacy, right?" He whispered, and I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath tickling my ear.

Priva-

…

Wait.

What?

Was he... taking me to a back room... alone... to dance... oh my God, wandering eyes were one thing, but alone...!

The thought excited me as much as it scared me.

That kind of situation... I mean... was he expecting _more_? Did I mind if it turned into more..? If he was going to be all up on me, there was a very slim chance I'd be able to keep my hands off, if I was completely honest with myself.

I watched, conflicted, as Hokuto tossed the key to Ruby-Eyes.

Why were there locked back rooms in this place, anyway? Did the employees here bring people they liked in those rooms all the time?

If that was the case, I was both flattered and disturbed. Girl _or _guy, I was never the one-night-stand type.

But yet, I didn't refuse. I was compelled to see where this would go, be it curiosity or the attraction I felt for the man leading me around to a door in the back.

"These rooms are usually for when employees have a little too much fun and pass out. This building used to be an office a loooong time ago," Ruby-Eyes explained. He let go of my hand to unlock the door. I was glad there was a reasonable explanation for the rooms.

The music that had been so loud moments before was muffled when he shut the door behind us. It was a simple, bare hallway with four doors. He made to walk again, but I quickly tugged on his sleeve to stop him.

"Uh... can I know your name?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Orihara Izaya," he answered with a grin, "They announced it earlier."

"Oh? Guess I wasn't paying attention.."

"I think you were paying attention," Izaya responded quickly, to which I smiled sheepishly. Yes, I was most definitely paying attention to _him_, "What about you?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Shizuo," he tested the name on his tongue, and I was surprised at the bold, automatic usage of my first name. My surprise must have shown on my face, "Do you mind?"

"No, I guess not," I replied. He tugged on my hand and I followed as he led me into the second room. There wasn't much to it. A double bed, a lamp, a chair, and a nightstand.

"Aha! I thought there was a radio in here," Izaya spoke, walking over to the nightstand. Said radio was an older one; it still had a place for a cassette tape. Izaya turned it on, static filling the room before he started playing with the nobs. He glanced my way and waved a hand in the air, "Sit, sit."

In the end, I chose to sit on the chair. I didn't want to make it seem like I had any expectations, but damn if I wasn't already anticipating what was coming next.

My eyes roamed over his figure, taking in his toned legs, those short shorts that hugged his backside just right, the tight black shirt I knew was covering up an amazing body, and those soft raven strands of hair that I really wanted to sink my fingers into.

Izaya...

I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

The static from the radio was finally tuned out, replaced by a song I didn't know, but it had fairly good rhythm. He kept playing with the stations.

".. so what are you gonna do with me?" I asked, sounding a little too innocent to be true. He turned and grinned over his shoulder.

"What do you _want _me to do with you?" He practically purred. Again, I felt the heat accumulate on my cheeks. Damn, I could never get an edge on this guy!

He ended up going back to the first song before setting the radio down and starting toward me. I straightened in my seat, flickering my eyes from his smoldering gaze to his body and back again, craning my head up when he towered over me.

"No response?" He breathed, bending down and placing a hand on either side of me, "Too bad. I know what I want to do with _you_."

I was rendered speechless, a shiver coursing through my spine.

Holy fuck- you can do whatever you want to me if you keep _looking_ at me like that..!

I watched, captivated by the sheer seduction laced over his expression. It was like this man not only knew sin, but _owned_ it. Breathing became a chore when those slim hands slowly but firmly slid down by body, over my chest, to my stomach, 'round my hips and down my legs as he knelt on the floor.

Those gorgeous eyes of his never left mine.

His hands, like blazing trails of fire, moved back up, never once breaking contact, dipping into my inner thighs. The heat nearly made me squirm.

A smirk tilted one side of his mouth upward, hands once again traveling over the length of my legs before starting back up again, hooking underneath my shirt. I jumped when his fingers brushed the skin on my sides.

"Let's get this off," he prompted, his voice like dripping honey, hands gently tugging at the fabric. I raised my arms almost immediately, giving him permission to lift the material up and over my body. He flung the article of clothing over his shoulder, raking his eyes over my form slowly and deliberately.

The gaze alone burned my skin.

His hands came back into play, the tips of his fingers rolling down my front in little 'S' patterns that made my abs tremble until they reached the top of my jeans. He playfully pulled against the fabric a bit before standing.

With his hips swaying to the music, he made a show of turning around. It was drool-worthy, the way his body moved in perfect, graceful rhythm. My fingers twitched, desperate to touch him, especially when that jean-clad ass was facing my way. He suddenly dipped down, causing those little shorts to rise and showcase a small crescent of the soft skin they'd been hiding. I shifted in my seat, eyes unblinking, senses heightened, waiting and _wanting_...

I didn't think I'd ever wanted someone quite this bad, be it female _or_ male.

He straightened again, before shuffling back between my legs and carefully taking a seat. I felt his weight against my thighs, and his hands on my legs as he balanced himself, throwing an alluring look over his shoulder before rolling those sinful little hips. The move made him grind against my upper legs, forward and backward, the motion of sex. He wiggled backwards, so _so_ close to where I wanted those hips to be, but then he switched direction and made his way forward again.

Fuck.

"Tease!" I hissed, loving the little laugh that spilled from his lips.

"Hm? I am? But you never told me what you wanted," he spoke with sugar-coated words, the devious glint in his eyes contrasting greatly, "This better?"

His hands went to the arms of the chair, using them as leverage to propel his body back and sit right on my lap.

"Oh.." I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped when his hips gyrated in small, precise circles that emphasized the tempo of the song floating through the room. Every movement was creating delicious friction against my throbbing groin, and I felt my fingers twitch again, this time more violently, "Can I touch you?"

It was in a breathless voice that I asked.

"Heh. Not yet~" Amusement lined his tone. I would have pouted if my parted lips weren't so keen on staying that way in a sort of stupefied amazement. My God, I was going to go crazy if those hips didn't give me more than these small jolts of pleasure soon..!

I let out the breath I didn't even noticed I'd been holding when he lifted himself off my lap. It felt cold where his body had just been, but he was quick to face me and crawl back onto the chair, one knee between my legs and the other to my left. His hands rested on my bare shoulders, his body just slightly arched toward me. I swallowed when his hands grazed down my arms until they took hold of my hands, moving them to rest on his hips.

"Take it off for me," he dared, rubbing my hands against the fabric of his shirt. I hooked the material between my thumb and index finger, taking advantage of the majority of my hand under his shirt. My rough fingertips on his soft skin felt incredible, running up his body until I had to break contact to remove the shirt. It caught his hair when it came off, putting the front in disarray. I determined the 'just got out of bed' look fit on him, and I hoped I would see it more than once.

He moved forward, coming incredibly close, wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

"You can touch now," he murmured into my ear, lips tickling my skin. In the split second it took for me to snap out of the lusty haze that had taken over my body with those words, he pushed his knee forward, applying pressure to the bulge in my pants and gently rocking against it.

I closed my eyes in bliss. He was still so close to my ear, his hot breath softly puffing against it, and my hips were subtly moving with the motion of his knee.

Damn that felt amazing.

Cracking my eyes open, I looked down at the lean body in front of me, reaching forward to explore. His stomach fluttered when my hands swept across it, and I grinned, sliding them upward and flicking my thumbs against the two pink buds on his chest.

A short, low moan, and then I felt teeth tenderly grazing my ear lobe.

Was this still a lap dance?

Taking deep breaths, I maneuvered my hands around to the small of his back, following the curve until my hands were spread out over the back of those little shorts.

Could I be a little bold?

"The show earlier could have been better if these would have come off," I talked low, like it was a secret between us. He chuckled against my ear before drawing back to stare down at me with darkened eyes.

"We're not a strip joint," he answered in jest, speaking just as low, shifting so both his legs were on the outside of my thighs.

And then the song changed.

The song changed to some overly sentimental love song.

We stared at each other, and then burst out laughing at the same time.

"This... is not sexy," he laughed, hiding half of his face with his hand. I offered a smile, adoring that _he_ seemed to be a little embarrassed for once.

"You don't need music to be sexy," I responded, absentmindedly rolling my thumbs over his bare legs.

"That's true!" He chirped, jumping off my lap. I really hated that cold feeling that washed over me when he did that. It didn't last long, however. All he did was walk over to the radio and turn it off before crawling back in my lap in the same position he left.

His arms encircled my shoulders again, and I encircled his waist, inching him closer until our bodies were flushed against each other; I looking up and he, down. It was somehow comfortable and sweet amongst the surrounding temptation.

"You seem really comfortable for just realizing your sexuality, you know," he voiced, fingers playing with my hair. In the silence, so close together, I could hear our faint heartbeats drum.

"It's not that much different," I replied, incredibly aware of the way he was situated on my lap.

"Well, not that I'm not happy to hear that," he replied, leaning closer still. My eyes darted to his lips and back up to his scarlet irises, and then widened in surprise when he shifted, purposefully grinding himself into my lap, "But there are _definite_ differences."

Yes, yes, I was quickly realizing that.

But the hardness pressing into me only made me hotter.

".. that's fine," I breathed, intrigued when he continued rolling those hips, keeping his face daringly close to my own. Again I was drawn to those lips, remembering how they felt and tasted.. would he let me kiss him again..?

I tilted my head and inched forward.

He drew back slightly.

I repeated my move, and he repeated his, only with quirking lips.

I grinned and raised a hand to the back of his neck so he couldn't get away, pulling him toward me. There was a smile on the lips that met my own, quickly dissipating into a carnal kiss of lips and tongue.

Damn, he was an amazing kisser.

I ran my hands over every bit of smooth skin I could reach, as if to memorize every curve and shape. Be it his thrusting, his lips, or his body; I couldn't get enough. Grabbing at his hips and sliding back against him was all I could think to do.

At the increased friction, he broke away from my mouth suddenly, panting against it. His eyes cracked open, but were foggy and unseeing, deeming him lost in the same dizzying sensations I was feeling.

God, yes, keep doing that.. keep grinding against me like that..

I wanted to kiss him again, but I was an equally panting mess. Still, I made the effort, giving his jaw a small kiss before lapping at his lower lip. His fingertips dug into me, his tongue responding by snaking out and circling my own.

I trembled, he gasped, and our movements turned frantic with the desperation for _more_...

This was definitely no longer a lap dance.

It was uncoordinated and all the work was making him sweat. I doubt we could have stopped for anything, high off pleasure, getting closer and closer to euphoria with each thrust.

Incredible.

I felt my lower abdomen coil, and tightened my grip on his thighs when I came hard inside my pants. Momentarily dizzy, I slumped in the chair, closing my eyes when my vision swam and sighing contentedly.

He still loomed over me, breathing heavy, and dipped down to talk against my ear.

"Feel good?" He murmured, his hoarse voice making me reopen my eyes. With my body still buzzing from the afterglow, I lifted a hand and ran a finger over the skin right above his pants.

"You still haven't..." I trailed off pointedly.

He placed his forehead on my own, grinning.

"Want to watch?" He asked. I was confused, until he pulled back in the slightest and undid his shorts. I stared, transfixed, as he lowered his shorts and underwear a bit, reaching inside to pull out his member.

I wouldn't deny it was a little strange to think of the sight of another man's cock to be arousing. He was long, not as wide as my own, and pale like the rest of his body, all but the screaming pink mushroom head that was wet at the very tip. Fine black hairs peppered the base and the skin slid easily back and forth when he wrapped a hand around himself and gave a few strokes.

My fingers twitched again.

No, I didn't want to just watch.

"Can I?" I asked, placing a hand over the one curled around his cock. He looked pleasantly surprised, and answered by removing his hand. It was momentarily embarrassing, because I switched my hand position a couple times until I found one that was comfortable. This wasn't like jerking myself off.

I just did what I knew I liked. Firm, slow strokes followed by a few quick pumps, thumbing his slit. I could only base my performance on the soft mewls and the hips bucking into my hand. I paid attention to every little gasp, and then made sure to repeat whatever I did to earn that response. His cock leaked onto my hand, and I smeared what I could over the hard muscle to heighten the sensation.

The scarlet irises were hidden from my view, for his eyes were closed and head tilted back just a bit, those sinful lips parted and his cheeks lightly flushed.

Damn, I was going to get hard again if I kept staring at him.

He groaned when I switched from fast, quick strokes to slower ones again, and cracked his eyes open.

"I want to come," he nearly whined. I smiled, picking up the pace. He moaned again, thrusting into my hand, and by his jerky movements I knew he was about to blow.

I carefully aimed his cock at my chest. I wasn't too sure if I wanted that sticky stuff all over my face.

His body shuddered violently as he came, shooting strings of white against my bare chest. He lowered himself onto my lap, leaning against me with his body bent and head rested on my shoulder as he caught his breath. I nuzzled my face in his hair, loving that scent of shampoo mixed with the musky smell of sex in the air.

And I wondered with mixed feelings, what now?

I didn't want to leave yet.

"Let me get you something to clean yourself," he spoke, pulling back. I was once again stunned by how attractive he was, "I doubt you'll want to walk out there like this~"

"Yeah," I answered, running a finger over his leg. He gave me a small smile before lifting himself from the chair. I grinned when he had to take it slow on those wobbly legs.

When he left, I got up, frowning at the uncomfortable sensation in my pants, and locked the door just in case. I shed my pants and boxers to get rid of that sticky, cold feeling. It would be a chore to get home in that stuff, I knew.

But it was worth it.

The doorknob jingled.

"You locking me out?" I heard from the other said, and chuckled. I quickly unlocked it to let him back in.

"I didn't want anyone else venturing in here," I explained, extremely amused when his eyes moved south and widened, "I came in my pants. It was uncomfortable."

"You're big," he said bluntly, making me blush, "Guess I should have known from your stature."

He handed me a wet washcloth and I took it obligingly, wiping myself off.

He was stealing glances the entire time and I had to bite my tongue from laughing. Despite the humor of it, it gave me confidence.

"Would any of the employees you know by chance be about my size and have an extra pair of boxers?" I asked with a short laugh.

"We change into outfits all the time, so yeah, probably. There's a guy around your size that works tomorrow; I can't get into his locker unless he's here."

"Hm, well that doesn't help," I muttered, resigning my fate to walking home in the soiled underwear.

"... you have somewhere you need to be?" He asked.

"Not in particular."

"Then stay the night," he offered, sitting on the bed and patting the mattress with his hand, "These rooms are technically not for customers, but my bosses love me. They'll make an exception."

"... sure you won't get in trouble?" I asked, walking over to the bed.

"Positive. And these beds are pretty damn comfortable too!" He assured as I slipped under the covers.

"Are you saying you're one of the employees that had a little too much fun and had to crash here?" I asked with a grin. He looked sheepish.

"Only once or twice," he replied.

"I'm sure," I replied sarcastically, with the urge to somehow keep the conversation going.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked, sadly moving the conversation along.

I paused, knowing what I wanted to say, but unsure of it.

"Do _you_ have somewhere you need to be?" I asked, a bit nervous at the implication. He stared.

"... not in particular," he replied with a questioning gaze.

That's what I wanted to hear. I took a deep breath.

"Then stay?"

* * *

_Kay, so this is going to be longer than I originally planned. Four parts! xD_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, and all of you who wished me well in New York! :3 I'm so excited!_


	4. Four

**Title: **Catching Sparks**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

A grin took over his lips.

"Hmm, I don't know. I could be out there making some money," he replied, crossing his arms and jutting a hip to the side, "You gonna compensate me?"

"I already told you I didn't bring any extra cash," I replied, hoping I was right in taking that grin on his face to mean he was joking.

"There are other ways," he said, walking over to the lamp and flicking it on.

"I can't give you a lap dance either," I jested, watching him turn off the light on the ceiling. The room was then cast in shadows from the minimal yellow glow of the lamp. Izaya laughed at my response, locked the door, and crawled onto the bed.

"Why not? It'd be hot," he responded, wiggling his eyebrows playfully and scooting until his arm could wrap around my body. I easily drew him into my embrace, our legs tangling together under the sheet. Damn he was warm.

"I'd fucking embarrass myself," I said, lifting his jaw up and stealing a quick kiss.

"That's the best part!" Izaya retorted, using his fingertip to trace circles on my arm. I slid my hands down the length of his back, reveling in the feel of the smooth skin.

"For _you_, maybe."

"Live a little~!" He berated, placing his forehead against my own, "What do you do anyway?"

"College student," I answered, gliding my hands around the curve of his side and over his stomach.

His eyebrows shot up.

"Smart and sexy, damn, did I hit a jackpot?" He laughed.

"Eeh, well, my grades are average at best," I admitted shyly. The fact I was in college was a miracle to even myself, "You do anything besides working here?"

"Nope, could have gone to college, but it was so boring," he said with a cute pout. I kissed the pout right off his lips, hands roaming up to his shoulders. He chuckled into the kiss and pulled back, "Impatient, hm?"

"Your fault for being such a tease," I responded with a smile.

"It's my job," he said, shrugging his shoulders before scooting even closer. I took a sharp breath when the leg between my own moved up and brushed against my testicles, "Though _this_ is not usually on the job itinerary."

I swallowed and traced my fingertips over the leg swaying so teasingly. It created an incredible but agonizingly light friction in all the right places, leaving me anxious for more.

"Well, I'm not sorry I interrupted your work," I replied honestly. He seemed pleased by the response.

"Since we're being so honest," he began, and I clenched my teeth together when he snaked a hand down in between us and wrapped it around my cock, "I want this inside me, so if you aren't up to it, I suggest you stop touching me~"

Every instinct told me to jump him right then.

But he had to go and say it like that and irritate me, damn it.

"Are you still doubting my preference?" I accused, mildly upset. Come on, I was clearly hard as a rock when you were bouncing on my lap earlier, and I even jerked you off! What more do you want from me?

"Hey, hey. I've dated the 'confused sexuality' type before, and it doesn't always end pretty," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

I stared.

Then grinned, cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Then you'll just have to date me so I can prove myself," I said, inwardly pumping a fist of victory. All this worrying about a one-night-stand, and he just beautifully gave me an excuse to make what I wanted clear without getting all serious about it.

His eyebrows shot up, and then laughter spilled from his lips.

"Clever," he purred, one hand running playful fingers along my arousal and the other spreading out on my own hand on his cheek, "Maybe if I like you enough by morning."

Amusement danced in those smoky red eyes. But more than that, the gleam of a challenge.

I wrapped my arm around his waist tightly and rolled until I was towering above him, legs on either side of that slim waist and those damn tiny blue jean shorts. I placed my hands on either sides of his head and dipped down.

"Guess I'll have to try my best then," I stated, breathing the words against his lips. I smirked when they parted beneath my own and I leaned down to erase the last few millimeters that separated us.

His pliant lips were just as addicting as before. He moaned into the kiss, the soft noise a complete contrast to the way his hand fisted the hair on my head, enough pressure to keep me from moving away.

Not like I was going to any time soon.

I brought one hand beneath his chin, ghosting a finger up and down his throat as I cocked my head to the other side, sealing my mouth over his again after a quick breath. He pulled at my body, willing me closer, both hands now spread out behind my head and his lips desperately coaxing my own into play. I had to pull back for another breath, the mixed saliva cool against my lips in the open air, before I took his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled at the wet flesh.

He made some breathless noise that shot straight down to the pits of my stomach and kissed me again, pink tongue sliding into my mouth. I immediately sucked on the plump muscle, and let it glide against my own tongue before sucking it again.

I loved the way his body squirmed when I sucked his tongue.

So enraptured in that intense make-out session, I didn't even notice my body going lower and lower, like something attracted to a magnet, until I was given a shock at the underside of my cock rubbing against the top of his shorts.

_Fuck._

I tore my mouth away from his, a string of saliva breaking as I panted.

"These are coming off," I breathed, sitting back to take hold of his shorts. My fingers fumbled trying to get the damn things off so quickly.

"Good, they were getting uncomfortable," he panted, obediently lifting his hips when I tugged the fabric down. His erection stood proudly against his toned abs; the reddened head smeared with a trace of white liquid. I devoured the tempting sight of his legs spread, absentmindedly tossing the shorts somewhere off the bed. They landed with a soft thump just as I moved forward to hug those pale legs.

With my gaze searingly locked on his own, I nuzzled my face on the inside of his thigh, leaving a small kiss. He was staring at me with interest.

I kissed the silky skin again and dragged my tongue a little ways closer to the erection lying on his stomach.

His expression told me he didn't believe I'd do it.

I smirked and peppered kisses ever-so-slowly down his thigh. He licked his lips when I was daringly close, and his cock bobbed impatiently. With my cheek lying against his thigh, I brought a hand up to cup his testicles. The loose skin was amazingly warm in my palm, and I relished in the short moans he made when I tenderly fondled the area.

It was with a soft huff of my breath against his arousal that I moved back up to kiss those lips again, continuing to playfully roll and tug at the sensitive skin around his balls.

He huffed into the kiss, pulling back.

"That was mean," he accused, a half-hearted glare directed at me. The glare did nothing to hide that pleasurable expression as his body strained to get closer to my hand. I grinned and nipped at his jawline, pressing a finger against his perineum. He gasped in pleasure, closing his eyes as he leaned back. I took advantage of the position by attacking his exposed, long neck, leaving little bruises along the side.

With my hand, I continued to apply pressure to that little hot spot behind his balls over and over, making him clutch at my shoulders and gasp soft curses.

"Not enough," he whined, grabbing hold of my chin and yanking me up into an intense kiss. I responded wholeheartedly, dominating the kiss and sliding my hand up to cup his erection in my palm. His hips immediately bucked against it.

I teased him, only letting the flesh brush against each other, occasionally pressing a finger against the slickened slit to feel his body shudder.

He pulled back, beautifully swollen lips cracked open as he panted, and threw an arm over his sweat-covered forehead. It was with hooded eyes and a quirky little grin that he spoke.

"And you called _me_ the tease," he said breathlessly.

"You _are_ a tease," I confirmed, dragging my thumb across his pink lip, "Know what I was thinking when you were dancing on stage?"

"Hm?" He hummed, looking truly interested even as he leaned forward and nipped at my thumb.

"I wished I was the pole," I said, rather distractedly, watching his tongue sneak out and lap at my thumb. He inclined his head and widely grinned.

"Well then," he started, pushing against my arm. I raised a brow, but followed his cue, rolling back to my side of the bed. He threw a leg over my body and switched our positions, him now straddling my waist.

I was just a tiny bit concerned at the new predicament. He _did_ say he bottomed, right?

A sharp gasp turned into a small groan when he gripped my cock and stroked it. God, those hands were Heaven on earth.

I felt more than saw the small splashes of my own essence drip onto my stomach.

"Like that?" He asked lewdly, as if he didn't know the answer. If anything, that deepened voice he used made me harder.

His hand dipped down to swipe a finger over the fallen precum, and my jaw fell when he lifted that finger and sucked on it.

Holy Hell.

He grinned in complete devilish innocence before bending down and slowly moving his body up my torso like a cat stalking its prey.

I'd never seen anything fucking hotter.

His chest brushed against me until his face met my own, and he lowered his entire body onto mine. I hissed when our erections slid against each other.

"I was rubbing against the pole kinda like this, right?" He whispered. I didn't even have the time to think of a response before his lips were on mine and those hips were rotating against my own.

My hands slid down his body and gripped at those moving hips, skin tingling as his tongue delved into my mouth again and again. Izaya mewled, panting against my lips as he pushed his hips into mine, seeking those sparks of pleasure. I slipped my hands even lower, rounding them around his ass and kneading the flesh there, snapping my hips up to meet his own.

"Shizu-chan," he gasped on my lips, moving against me desperately. I shivered at the name, even if it was that stupid nickname.

Fuck, if this continued...

I reached down and wrapped my hand around both of our cocks, stopping his frantic moving.

"Hey, hey," I breathed, taking a few seconds to get some air into my lungs. Izaya looked down at me through half-lidded and hazy eyes, cheeks flushed with need, and it made me hot all over again, "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that."

The noise he emitted was a half groan and half whine. He sat up, turning his head this way and that.

"Shorts," he mumbled, apparently seeing them and crawling in their direction. I watched curiously.

What did he need his shorts for?

His back was to me, so I couldn't see what he was rummaging around for. Whatever it was, he got it and slipped back onto the bed with an almost sheepish smile.

"I might have a little confession to make," he began, and I sat up as he stopped beside me. I raised a weary eyebrow, trying to see what he had curled in his fist. He took the little bottle between his thumb and middle finger, and with my heartbeat accelerating, I realized what it was, "I was kinda hoping for a little more if you were going to stay, so I grabbed this when I got that washcloth.."

Lube.

It was a bottle of lube.

This guy...

"I think that means you like me," I said with a grin, stretching my arms around him and drawing him closer to me. He easily moved onto my lap.

"Mmm, don't get too ahead of yourself," he muttered playfully, ghosting his nose over my own.

"Can I make my own confession?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"I like you," I said with a smile, my stomach fluttering a little nervously. He looked shocked for a moment, until that shock melted into a blush that was so fucking adorable I wanted to.. I don't know.. squeeze him to death or something.

"Hahaha!" He laughed, touching his forehead to mine, "So serious all of a sudden!"

I chuckled and tilted my head to kiss him. His arms encircled my shoulders, tongue curling around my own. Even though this one was sweeter, it reminded me of the passionate feelings we had just almost lost ourselves to, and I took a deep breath when I pulled back.

"Show me what to do," I pleaded.

He placed the bottle in my hand, pointedly curling my fingers around it.

"Pour a generous amount on your fingers," he instructed, leaving me with one quick kiss before turning. I snapped the cap open and did as he told, the cream cool on my fingers.

Looking up, I swallowed.

Izaya had turned around, his ass high in the air and facing me, legs spread on the bed. He twisted his head to look at me, the yellow light from the lamp lighting his red eyes on fire.

Fucking gorgeous.

"Just go slow, massage, and start with one finger," he spoke, resting his head on his arms. I scooted over to him, gently gripping one cheek and rolling it with my dry hand. He gave a hum of approval.

"Alright," I said, mainly for myself, pulling the cheek to the side and carefully gliding a slick finger over his entrance. He twitched in response, probably from the coolness of the cream, and I continued, gently massaging around the tight ring of muscle. I was almost concerned about whether I would fit or not, but quickly drove that silly thought out of my head.

"Mm!" He made a sharp noise when I slid a finger inside, and I immediately stopped.

"Is it okay?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, go ahead," he assured, and I suddenly wished I could see his face, for he was no longer turned toward me.

In and out, I dove in cautiously, feeling his soft, hot insides glide against my skin. The lube made it easy to slide in and out, and I questionably brushed a second finger on his entrance.

"Yeah," he breathed, bumping his ass back against my hand. With a flushed face, I squirmed another finger inside. He moaned a little, bringing a hand underneath himself to slowly pump at his cock.

I licked my lips at the sight, my own member pulsing in need.

"It good?" I asked repetitiously, but too turned on to care.

"Deeper," he groaned, shoving his ass back again.

Fuck.

I copied his move, using my free hand to give myself a few strokes. Pushing my fingers in deeper, I turned them around so my palm was facing upward. I brushed against something different inside, something harder.

"Ah!" With that sudden gasp, he arched. It was so sudden, it startled me. Curiously, I waited a second before brushing against it again, "Mmm, fuck, _inside_."

He twisted, reaching back to grab my penetrating arm. I swore the lust-filled air was having an affect on my brain, slowing it down, because I could do nothing but stare and let those delicious words sink into my mind.

Apparently it was too slow for him.

Izaya pulled my fingers out, turning back around to face me and crawling in my lap.

"You only needed to see to prepare me," he said quickly, hovering over my drooling cock and reaching beneath him to grab it. I hissed when he touched the swollen flesh, and held my breath when his entrance ghosted over the head of my cock, "I know it's gonna be difficult, but don't move, okay?"

It was the last warning I got before a blazing hot tightness surrounded my cock and left me breathless.

"Ah.." I gasped, gripping at his legs.

"Mmgn," he moaned, face gently contorting as he slowly sat down on me.

My fingers twitched.

Difficult, he said.

That was a fucking understatement!

I watched him closely, anything to distract myself from the searing heat. His eyelashes fluttered before he reopened his eyes, dark and hazy. He breathed slowly, through his mouth, his lips slowly becoming dry. I leaned forward and ran my tongue across those lips. His tongue met mine and they slid against one another sensually in the open air, until he picked up his hips and dropped them back down on me again.

I shuddered violently, pulling back and breathing through my nose.

"You're driving me insane," I muttered.

He gave me a small smile and then braced himself on my shoulders. I groaned out loud when he started bouncing in my lap, driving me in and out of his small body. He panted, nuzzling his cheek to mine.

I licked the shell of his ear, delighted in the shiver that wracked his body, and spread my hands over his cheeks, working the soft skin. Trying to meet his rhythm, I realized I couldn't do much with this position, and carefully lied back. I admired the image of him riding me, and that erotic expression on his face, before digging my fingertips into his skin and jerking my hips up into him.

He cried out at the added sensation, keeping my gaze through half-lidded eyes, the bangs on his forehead that weren't already matted from sweat swaying up and down with the motion. The sound of skin slapping and heavy pants choked the air, and the pleasurable ripple in my lower abdomen was getting more intense with every sensation.

Everything, from the red dust across his cheeks to the way his feet dug into the mattress, I burned it all into my mind.

"Shi- ah.. coming-!" Izaya managed before his trembling cock burst and sent his essence flying over my chest. His insides pulsated around me, and that and his starstruck expression made me lose myself as well. Gritting my teeth, I came inside him, rolling my head back in pleasure.

Staring up at the ceiling, I panted, my whole body buzzing. I felt him pull away and collapse on my chest, and it was on pure instinct when I wrapped my arms around him.

After a deep breath, I tilted my head forward and kissed him on the head. He mumbled something unintelligible, lifting his head to look at me. Softly, his finger traced my jaw.

"So did I win you over?" I asked with a grin, threading my fingers through the wet hair at the nape of his neck.

He mirrored my grin.

"Why would I say yes now when we've still got all night for you to try?"

Touche.

And as I kissed him for the umpteenth time that night, I determined I didn't mind one bit.

'Cause when the sun came up, he'd still be mine.

* * *

_Finally dooooone! So sorry it took so long to get this last part out!_

_To all who reviewed, you are awesome, and I'm so glad you enjoyed it!_


End file.
